The present invention is directed to refinishing or reconditioning rims or wheels of motor vehicles, such as trucks, automobiles, tractors, trailers, or the like.
A truck rim is very rarely serviced from the day a tire is first mounted thereon and any number of retreads or new tires are remounted thereon. Such truck rims or wheels are subject to virtually constant use under most adverse conditions of nature, terrain and the like. Quite simply, the more commercial vehicles are used or are "on the road," the more profitable is the return on investment. Accordingly, the wheels and rims are normally removed from trucks, tractors, trailers, or the like, new tires or retreads are mounted thereon, and these rims and wheels are returned to service with most unfortunate consequences, as evidenced by recent national reports confirming the high incidents of large vehicle accidents in proportion to the lesser number of such vehicles on the road as compared to passenger automobiles. If a truck wheel or rim is not cleaned, refurbished and/or refinished or is not even incidentally inspected before being returned to service, the truck upon which the rim or wheel is mounted is a potential rolling disaster. Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel method of and apparatus for refinishing truck or similar vehicle wheels and rims so that when remounted with retreads or new tires on vehicles, the safety factor of the refinished rims and/or wheels are comparable and even better than when new.